Final Destination 6 The Reaper
Plot: In London, England 1891 Abraham Browning boards Ferry 32 Along with his wife Elmira. On board he has a vision: Ferry 32 hits another ferry causing the two ships to drown in a fiery explosion killing everybody aboard. Abraham painics and gets five others off the boat: Cynthia Kingsleigh, John Wilkinson, Lord Quinton Richardson, Captain Lewton and Seamus McKinnley. At the funeral the grave digger Billy Bludworth warns Abraham and Elmira about cheating death. At first nothing happens until Abraham has dreams relating to the others deaths. Cynthia is drowned when a brick bridge callasopes with her trapped inside the carriage. Seamus McKinnley is drunk and falls on the conveyer belt of a bear filling machine, screwing in bottle caps into his eyes. Realising the danger Abraham rounds up the others. He tries convincing Quinton merely seeing him as crazy, but his neck is snapped by a horses kick. Suspicious the police suspect Abraham as Jack The Ripper. Locked up Captain Lewton is hung via anchor rope to a draw bridge. Released Abraham fears for Elmira's death by The Ripper. He suspects Billy as Death and hunts him down only to learn he too last had a premonition of his own death. Elmira meanwhile is pursuited by John the real murdereer. Abraham kills John shooting him in the head. 21 Years Later (1912) an eledery couple Abraham and Elmira cruise the RMS Titanic, until he has a vision of the ice berg. Abraham and Elmira are shredded by the ship's propelder. THE END Trivia: * Ferry 32 is Ferry 23 backwards, referencing Route 23. * Characters Abraham Browning, Billy Bludworth, Captain Lewton and Seamus McKinnley are descendants of Alex Browning, William Bludworth, Miss Lewton and Ian McKinnley. * Abraham shooting John is a parrael of John Wikes Booth shooting Abraham Lincoln. * The beer factory is Hice Pale Ale. * The final death scene is based off of Cameron James's Titanic scene, where Rose almost commits suicide. * Cynthia's bridge death mimics the North Bay Bridge Callopse. * Abraham is 68 and Elmira is 67 in 1912, they mention their son living in Mt Abraham, America. Visions/Signs: * Ferry and Titanic musicians play E minor. * Champagne bucket topples spilling out ice cubes. * Abraham steps in a puddle, forming a skull. * Ducks become angered (hence drowning her). * A bottle of Hice Pale Ale smashes near a portrait of Seamus. * In the park two men playing chess knock over a knight with a horse piece. * Captain Lewton's rope resembles a noose. * A newspaper of Jack The Ripper flies into Elmira's face. * Billy visioned his family being inslaved and killed in 1860. Cast: * Abraham Browning - 47 year old Struggling husband and great great great grandfather of Alex Browning. * Elmira Browning - 46 year old Mother who's lost her first child, but gives birth to a second after John's death. * Cynthia Kingsleigh - 95 year old widower, who loves to feed ducks. * Seamus McKinnley - Alcoholic irish middle aged worker at Hice Pale Ale. * Lord Quinton Richardson - Snooty rich English man and racing horse owner. * Captain Lewton - A Guilt ridden captain over The Ferry Crash Of 32. * Billy Bludworth - African American Grave digger and victim of Slavery during the Civil War. * John Wilkinson - Calm and gentleman, secretly Jack The Ripper